Dreams
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Kau berada didalam mimpimu sendiri... Dan aku? Kau bisa memanggilku D" / "Cinta? Yang aku tahu cinta itu adalah awal dari kehancuran" / "Untuk apa aku minum obat? Bahkan benda menjijikan itu tidak membantuku untuk memperpanjang umurku! Minum obat atau tidak aku akan segera mati!" / DaeLo Fanfiction / 2shoot/ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Dreams

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

Summary : "Kau berada didalam mimpimu sendiri.. dan aku? Kau bisa memanggilku D" / "Cinta? Yang ku tahu cinta itu awal dari sebuah kehancuran" / "Untuk apa aku minum obat? Bahkan benda menjijikkan itu tidak membantuku untuk memperpanjang umurku! Minum obat atau tidak aku akan segera mati!"

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

.

~Dreams~

.

"_**Dimana aku? Dan.. Siapa kau?"**_

"_**Kau berada didalam mimpimu sendiri.. dan aku? Kau bisa memanggilku D"**_

"_**D? Namamu D?"**_

"_**Ya.."**_

"_**Lalu? Kenapa kau berada dimimpiku umh.. D-ssi?"**_

"_**Panggil aku D saja. Aku disini.. Untuk menuntunmu pada takdirmu.."**_

"_**Mwo? Menuntunku pada takdirku? Aiss! Lelucon macam apa itu? Ahahaha.."**_

"_**Berhenti tertawa.. Aku harus pergi, dan kau harus bangun.. Sampai bertemu lagi Choi Junhong"**_

"_**YA! Ya! Jangan pergi dulu hey!"**_

Brak!

"CHOI JUNHONG KELUAR KAU DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

~Dreams~

.

"Berhenti tertawa Jongup _hyung_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Jongup menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang merengut kesal.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku. Kejadian tadi itu benar-benar lucu. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dikelas pada pelajaran pak Kim dan parahnya kau terjatuh pula. Kau tahu kan pak Kim itu paling benci dengan murid yang tertidur dikelasnya"

Choi Junhong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak kejadian tadi moodnya memburuk. Ia menyeruput jus buah yang tadi ia pesan dengan cepat. "Diam atau aku akan melempar gelas ini ke wajahmu Moon Jongup"

Jongup memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Walaupun wajah Junhong terlihat manis dan polos, tapi siapa sangka sifat asli Junhong sangatlah menyeramkan. Temannya ini tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan gelas ke wajahnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau.. bermimpi apa sampai terjatuh seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

.

~Dreams~

.

"_**Yak! Disini kau rupanya.. kau harus bertanggung jawab!"**_

"_**Bertanggung jawab untuk apa? Kau tidak sedang hamil kan Choi Junhong?"**_

_**Wajah Junhong merah padam. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini. Dengan kasar ia duduk disamping pria tadi.**_

"_**Gara-gara kau aku diomeli oleh pak Kim!"**_

"_**Hey, bukan salahku kan? Siapa suruh kau tertidur dikelas. Dasar bodoh"**_

_**Ingin rasanya Junhong mencekik pria disampingnya ini. Apa tadi dia bilang? Bodoh?! Sungguh menyebalkan. Mengambil nafas pelan untuk meredakan amarahnya.**_

"_**Sudahlah lupakan! Apa ini didunia mimpi lagi?"**_

"_**Menurutmu?"**_

"_**Aku bertanya padamu D! Cukup jawab pertanyaanku"**_

_**Pria yang dipanggil D hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Kau galak dan cerewet.. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang manis dan polos itu.. ck, sepertinya Tuhan salah menyatukan raga dan jiwamu.."**_

"_**Ya ya ya.. terserah apa katamu.. aku lelah berdebat dengan pria menyebalkan seperti mu.."**_

_**Hening. Junhong memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak mau berdebat lagi. Ia sudah lelah.**_

"_**D, apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?"**_

_**D mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lurus kearah langit yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, bahkan Junhong tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu.**_

"_**Cinta? Yang ku tahu cinta itu adalah awal dari sebuah kehancuran"**_

_**Junhong mengernyit bingung. "Kehancuran? Kenapa harus kehancuran? Yang kudengar cinta itu sangat menyenangkan. Dua orang yang bersatu karna saling mencintai. Menjaga satu sama lain dan berjuang untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka sampai akhir.. itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Bukankah itu sangat keren?"**_

"_**Bocah bodoh, Cinta yang seperti itu hanya ada didunia dongeng. Kau itu hidup di dunia nyata. Dan kenyataan itu biasanya tidak seperti yang kita harapkan"**_

_**Junhong mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan pria disampingnya ini. Memang terkadang dirinya pun benci dengan kenyataan yang ada.**_

"_**Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"**_

"_**Tidak. Apa itu harus?"**_

"_**Tentu saja harus D! Kau membutuhkan cinta untuk kelangsungan hidupmu.." Junhong berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap pria disampingnya yang masih saja betah menatap langit.**_

_**Tawa sinis keluar dari bibir D. Matanya yang tadi memancarkan kelembutan berubah menjadi tatapan mata yang tajam. Ia menyeringai. Sedikit membuat Junhong merasa takut.**_

"_**Kelangsungan hidup? Cih.. Bahkan hidupku tidak akan lama lagi"**_

"_**A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"**_

_**D berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membelakangi Junhong. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.**_

"_**Terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk malam ini.. kau harus segera bangun.. Sampai jumpa"**_

"_**YA!"**_

"YA!"

Tersentak kaget mendengar teriakannya sendiri. Mata yang awalnya terpejam perlahan mulai terbuka. Ia tercekat. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Siapa sebenarnya pria yang berada didalam mimpinya?

"Aku harus memberitahu Jongup tentang mimpi itu.. Aiss lelucon macam apa ini! Membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit saja.."

Bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat mencari tahu siapa pria itu.

.

~Dreams~

.

"Lalu? Apa kau mengingat wajah pria itu Junhong-ah?"

Junhong menggeleng lemah. Ia lupa. Setiap kali ia terbangun ia langsung melupakan wajah pria itu. Dengan lemas ia menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai. Ia dan Jongup sekarang sedang berada disebuah restoran dipusat kota Seoul.

Jongup menepuk jidatnya. Pelipisnya ikut berdenyut nyeri saat sahabatnya ini selesai menceritakan semua mimpinya. Awalnya ia mengacuhkan cerita Junhong. Menurutnya itu hanya bunga tidur. Mimpi itu tidak nyata bukan?

Tapi siapa sangka sahabatnya ini malah menganggap mimpi itu nyata dan bertekad mencari tahu siapa pria yang muncul dimimpinya. Mau tidak mau Jongup harus mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak ada harapan.. Mungkin pria itu hanya tokoh fiksi.. Kuingatkan, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering membaca cerita dongeng.."

Junhong mendelik marah. Ia menatap tidak senang kearah Jongup. "Itu seperti nyata! Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku! Pergi sana!"

Jongup memasang wajah masamnya. Sahabatnya ini memang orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia kenal. "Baiklah baiklah.. Sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemukan pria itu?"

"Tidak tahu.."

'Dasar batu bodoh..' Jongup mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

.

~Dreams~

.

Sudah dua minggu ia dan Jongup mencoba mencari pria yang bernama D itu, namun tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil. Dan sudah dua minggu juga Junhong terus-menerus memimpikan pria itu. Terakhir kali ia bermimpi tadi malam. Dan didalam mimpinya itu mereka membahas soal penyakit mematikan.

Entah apa maksud dari mimpi itu. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengerti. Penyakit mematikan dan umur yang tidak panjang lagi.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan Menghela nafas berat. Ia bosan berada disini. Berada diruangan yang baunya sangat Junhong tidak suka. Bau obat, bau khas Rumah sakit.

Dua hari yang lalu ia dilarikan kerumah sakit karna mengalami kecelakaan. Ia terjatuh dari tangga sekolahnya. Sungguh sial nasibnya saat itu. Mendapat lima jahitan dikepalanya dan patah tulang dibagian kaki sebelah kanan. _Great_! Sekarang ia harus mendekam disini selama satu minggu.

"Lima hari lagi.. lima hari lagi aku akan bebas.." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

ia menekan tombol dadurat disisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Tak lama seorang suster datang menghampirinya. Suster yang menanganinya sejak ia masuk rumah sakit. Suster Lee.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suster Lee mengecek luka yang ada dikepala Junhong. Luka itu belum mengering sepenuhnya. Rasa sakitnya pun masih terasa walau tidak sesakit dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan keluar.. berikan aku kursi roda suster Lee"

"Tapi–"

"Yang terluka itu kepala dan kakiku. Tanganku masih bisa digunakan dengan benar. Jadi berikan aku kursi roda tanpa penolakan atau aku akan kabur dari sini"

Sedikit memberi ancaman pada suster yang sedang menatapnya ragu. Ia menunggu jawaban dari suster itu. Senyumannya pun mengembang saat sang suster dengan pasrah mengangguk dan mengambilkan sebuah kursi roda yang berada didalam ruangannya.

Dengan perlahan dan dibantu suster Lee. Junhong akhirnya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda. Kantung ingfusnya digantung dibagian belakang kursi roda.

"Mau aku antar?" Suster Lee menawarkan diri. Junhong menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri"

.

~Dreams~

.

Taman yang terletak ditengah-tengah bangunan rumah sakit itu menjadi tempat Junhong untuk menghabiskan waktunya hari ini. Setidaknya tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada kamar inapnya.

Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk menikmati semilir angin yang melewati kulit wajahnya lembut. Surai coklat milik Junhong bergerak sesuai dengan hembusan angin. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Daehyun-ssi.. kau harus meminum obatnya.."

Junhong membuka matanya. Ia melirik kearah dua orang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat bahu masa bodoh dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku minum obat? Bahkan benda menjijikkan itu tidak membantuku untuk memperpanjang umurku! Minum obat atau tidak aku akan segera mati!"

Membuka matanya dan tercengang. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mati? Mengapa pria yang sekarang sudah duduk disebuah kursi taman didekat ia duduk begitu gampang mengucapkan kata mati?

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Daehyun-ssi.."

Seorang suster yang sejak tadi mengikuti pria yang dipanggil 'Daehyun-ssi' tadi perlahan meninggalkan sosok pria itu.

Junhong menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap lekat ke arah pria yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya. Pandangan Junhong tetap terfokus pada pria itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

Ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan datar yang diucapkan oleh pria disampingnya. Dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya tanpa ia sadari bersemu merah.

"Namaku Junhong" merutuk dirinya sendiri karna sudah mengatakan hal bodoh.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa namamu.. jangan ganggu aku dan menjauhlah.."

.

~TBC~

.

Hai.. Saya kembali membawa ff DaeLo ^^ Awalnya ff ini mau saya buat romance dan oneshoot. Tapi entah kenapa malah terlahir ff seperti ini -_- Aduh.. lagi-lagi bikin ff Angst. Semua ff saya berakhir dengan cast yang mati. Maafkan saya.. /Sungkem/

Jika ada kemiripanla latar/alur/tema/tokoh dan sebagainya saya minta maaf. Saya tahu cerita yang saya buat ini sangatlah pasaran. Tp ff ini murni dari hasil jerih payah sendiri.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ataupun melirik ff Saya. Saya tunggu review dari kalian. Saya akan sangat semangat melanjutkan ff ini jika banyak yang berkomentar, dan dipastikan akan update secepat kilat #DUARR /ceritanya backsound petir/

wkwk.. sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? :P

Untuk ff Only Tears akan segera update ^^

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Dreams

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo(s)! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

~Dreams~

"Luka dikepalamu sudah mengering. Hanya tinggal memulihkan kakimu agar bisa berjalan normal lagi"

Junhong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia menyimak perkataan seorang suster yang sedang mengecek kesehatannya. Mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kearah benda berbentuk kotak yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Membaca sederet pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Menghela nafas kecewa. Junhong melemparkan ponselnya kearah sofa yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Ini membosankan.." Mengeluh karena sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Ia memilih untuk merubah posisi yang awalnya tidur menjadi duduk.

"Hari ini semuanya sibuk.. tidak ada yang datang sesini.. Aisshh rasanya aku ingin lari keluar saja" Melirik kakinya yang masih di gips. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas namun kali ini dengan sedikit kasar.

"Menghela nafas sekali sama dengan membuang satu kebahagiaanmu.."

Junhong tersentak kaget. Ia melirik ke asal suara. "Kau? Jung Daehyun kan?"

Daehyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekali. Kemudian dengan santainya ia masuk kedalam ruangan rawat milik Junhong. Ia duduk disofa dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Ruanganmu seperti ruangan anak-anak" Ejek Daehyun. Junhong yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan dahi tanda ia tidak senang. Ingin sekali rasanya Junhong melempar gelas yang berada dimeja kearah pria menyebalkan itu.

"Biar saja! Kalau kau tidak suka sana keluar"

Ucapan ketus yang keluar dari bibir merah Junhong membuat Daehyun tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Junhong yang awalnya benar-benar akan melemparkan gelas itu terdiam. Tawa itu.. Detakan jantung yang awalnya normal menjadi tidak beraturan.

Memegang dadanya merasakan detakan jantungnya sendiri. Junhong menunduk. Ini aneh.. Ia merasa telah mengenal lama tawa renyah itu. Tapi.. Ia bahkan baru kemarin bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Setelah detakan jantungnya mereda Junhong memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh?" terkejut karena tidak melihat sosok Daehyun. "Ke-kemana orang itu pergi?" Menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya berusaha mencari pria yang tadi datang keruangannya.

"Apa dia hantu?" Memukul kepalanya pelan menyadari kebodohannya. "Mana ada hantu disiang hari.. Dasar bodoh"

~Dreams~

Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan mengelus lembut wajah tampan seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk tenang ditaman rumah sakit. Tidak ada ekspresi disana. Bola mata berwarna kecoklatan milik pria itu perlahan terpejam.

"Kau! Ternyata kau disini!"

Membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa terusik. Pria itu melirik kearah sampingnya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu! Aku kira kau hantu.."

Tidak memperdulikan ocehan yang keluar dari bibir pria manis yang sekarang sedang berada disebelahnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. "Pengganggu.." Daehyun bergumam pelan. Tidak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah dari pria disebelahnya.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang apa? Dasar menyebalkan"

PLAK

Daehyun meringis kesakitan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Ya! Beraninya kau memukul kepalaku bocah!" Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah pria manis itu kesal. Tangannya terangkat, berniat ingin membalas perbuatan bocah sialan itu.

Junhong –pria manis itu– menutup matanya saat melihat tangan Daehyun terayun. Lama ia menutup matanya tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan ia mulai membuka matanya dan menatap pria yang sekarang hanya diam melihatnya.

Daehyun hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa tangannya terasa berat. Ia bisa saja membalas perbuatan kurang ajar dari pria dihadapannya ini. Tapi ia tidak sanggup. Rasanya.. Ia tidak mau menyakiti pria dihadapannya ini walau satu inci pun.

Tapi entah mengapa saat melihat wajah pria dihadapannya ini hatinya berdesir.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun Daehyun pergi melangkah menjauhi Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"H-hey! Jangan pergi"

~Dreams~

"Bagaimana kabarmu Junhong-ah?"

"Baik Jongup _hyung_"

Junhong tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongup yang juga sedang tersenyum. Tubuh yang awalnya tidur itu berubah posisi jadi duduk.

Jongup segera menghampiri Junhong dan duduk dikursi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur sahabatnya itu. Ia menyodorkan sekotak susu dan cheesecake yang tadi ia beli disupermarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Junhong semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ia segera menerima pemberian sahabatnya itu. Dan dengan cepat ia mulai meminum susu. Setelah dirasakan kotak itu mulai kosong Junhong menaruhnya dimeja nakas. "_Gomawo_ _hyung_~"

"Tsk.. Kau menakutkan dengan nada manja itu. Apa suster Lee salah memberikanmu obat?"

Jongup segera menyingkir saat Junhong melemparkan bantal kearahnya. Ia terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya itu. "Bercanda.. Hehe"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Cepat sembuh! Kau tahu kan aku kesepian tanpa dirimu disekolah"

Junhong mencibir mendengar perkataan Jongup. Ia menaruh cheesecakenya. "Aku tahu! Kau kan sangat bergantung padaku"

"Kenapa tidak langsung dihabiskan cheesecakenya?" Tanya Jongup. Ia kemudian mulai ikut mencibir "enak saja! Kau yang sangat bergantung padaku. Buktinya saja kemarin kau tidak berhenti mengirimkan ku pesan singkat dengan berbagai keluhanmu yang sangat sangat penting itu"

"Keluhanku memang sangat sangat sangatlah penting" Junhong tertawa. Ia ingat kemarin seharian penuh ia mengirimi sahabatnya ini pesan singkat. Terlalu bosan sampai-sampai ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah"

Hening sesaat..

"Jongup _hyung_.."

"Hm?"

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu pasien rumah sakit" Ucap Junhong pelan. Ia jadi teringat pada sosok dingin dan menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sangat tidak ramah.."

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Ish! Moon Jongup singkirkan ponselmu itu! Aku sedang bercerita!" Junhong merengut kesal pada Jongup. Pasalnya sejak tadi sahabatnya itu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan hanya merespon kata-katanya dengan asal.

Jongup mengeluh. Ia menatap Junhong dengan kesal. Namun setelah itu ia menyimpan ponselnya. Memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Junhong dari pada mendengar ocehan serta ceramahan dari Tuan muda Choi itu. "Kalau ia tidak ramah lebih baik kau jauhi saja. Kau kan bisa mencari teman yang lain"

Junhong menggeleng. Ia berfikir sebentar namun kemudian menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku merasa nyaman didekatnya.. Entahlah _hyung_, rasanya seperti telah lama mengenalnya"

Jongup menggeleng mendengar jawaban ajaib yang keluar dari bibir Junhong. Ia selalu saja dibuat tidak habis fikir oleh sahabatnya itu. "Kau baru bertemu dengannya kan? Ah! Atau mungkin kalian pernah kenal saat di sekolah dasar atau mungkin saat di taman kanak-kanak.."

"Kami baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu.. Ini aneh, tapi aku merasa nyaman didekatnya.."

Jongup menangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau merasa nyaman, yasudah dekati.."

~Dreams~

Junhong mendorong kursi rodanya ketaman rumah sakit dengan pelan. Sejak kepulangan Jongup tadi sore membuat Junhong merasa kesepian lagi. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya karna angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Dorongan tangannya berhenti. Mata Junhong melebar. Menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang kini dengan tenangnya duduk dikursi taman. Parahnya sosok itu hanya mengenakan baju pasien yang sangat tipis. Gila!

"Hey! Kau bisa jadi es batu kalau tetap disitu!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Junhong memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia tertegun. Itu Jung Daehyun!

"Ya bodoh! Kau mau mati hah?" Junhong menepuk pundak Daehyun kencang. Menyebabkan sosok yang ditepuk itu mendelik marah ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Ucapan yang terdengar sangat datar itu membuat Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau itu sepertinya tidak takut pada kematian ya. Kau menganggap semua itu biasa saja"

"Semua orang akan mati. Kau juga akan segera menemui ajalmu"

PLAK!

"Enak saja! Aku masih muda dan hidupku masih lama!"

Daehyun mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia melirik kearah Junhong. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Apa itu.. Cheesecake?"

Junhong mengangkat kotak yang berisi cheesecake. Ia mengangguk. "Apa kau mau? Ambilah" Ia menyodorkannya kearah Daehyun. Dan Junhong tidak menyangka bahwa pria sedingin batu es ini mau menerima pemberiannya.

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang sedang sibuk memakan cheesecake dalam diam. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pria dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya.

Daehyun yang melihat senyuman tipis Junhong ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih.. Sudah lama aku tidak makan cheesecake.. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu"

"Habiskan.. kalau kau mau aku bisa menyuruh temanku membawakan lebih banyak cheesecake lagi untukmu"

Lengkungan indah yang tercipta dimata milik Junhong membuat sosok manis itu semakin terlihat cantik dimata Daehyun. Ia mengangguk. Mengiyakan usul dari Junhong.

"Besok aku tunggu disini lagi ya _hyung_, Jam 12 pada saat makan siang"

~Dreams~

"Sepertinya penyakitmu bertambah satu lagi Jung.."

Daehyun melirik kearah sampingnya. Tepat dimana sosok pria dengan raut wajah keibuan itu duduk. Ia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya -memandang langit-langit sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah minum obat?" Tidak ada respon dari Daehyun. "Jung.."

"Aku tidak mau minum obat Youngjae-ya.. Aku merasa semuanya akan percuma" Daehyun bergumam pelan.

Youngjae tersenyum lembut. Mengelus rambut Daehyun dengan pelan. "Tuan Jung mau menyerah eoh? Kau bilang, kau sudah menemukan cintamu.." Sebelah tangan Youngjae yang menganggur segera mengambil obat yang memang sudah ia siapkan disampingnya sejak tadi. Menyodorkan pada Daehyun. Namun ia mengeluh karna Daehyun menggeleng.

"Ayolah Jung, kau harus minum obat!" Youngjae menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus kepala Daehyun. Ia memegang tangan Daehyun yang dipasangkan selang infus dengan hati-hati. "Kau harus bertahan.. Kumohon.. Demi aku dan... Orang yang kau cintai itu.."

Bola mata Daehyun bergerak gusar. Senyumannya hilang seketika. Ia berdehem kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Youngjae. "Tidak.." Lirihnya.

TES

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Youngjae. Ia menggeleng. Menatap Daehyun lekat. "Kau selalu berkata tidak.. Penyakitmu itu hanya leukimia biasa! Jung Daehyun adalah orang yang kuat! Ayolah kau bilang kau ingin bersama dengan lelaki manis itu untuk waktu yang panjang.."

"Ku rasa aku akan segera pulang dan bertemu orang tua ku.." Terdengar tawa lirih dari Daehyun. "Aku ingin tidur.."

"Tidak.. Kumohon... Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi denganmu Dae.."

Daehyun tersenyum. Senyuman itu sangat tenang. "Jaga Junhong untukku.. Berikan surat ini padanya.."

Dengan terpaksa Youngjae mengangguk. Ia mengambil surat yang Daehyun sodorkan padanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku menyayangimu Youngjae-ya.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

Air mata itu semakin deras. Youngjae menutup mulutnya sendiri. Menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh sosok yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya.

~Dreams~

_**Junhong berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak memperdulikan peluhnya yang sudah mulai bercucuran. Ia berhenti dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Kosong. Hanya kekosongan yang ia lihat. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan malam yang indah. Kini yang terlihat hanya sebuah tempat seperti ruang kosong yang sangat gelap.**_

_**"D! Kau dimana?" Junhong berteriak kesal. Ia tetap mengedarkan pandangannya berharap sosok yang ia panggil D itu muncul. Namun harapannya pupus sudah. Tidak ada sahutan.**_

_**Ia mulai menangis. Namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat dirasakan ada sebuah lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mencoba berbalik namun ditahan.**_

_**"Tetaplah seperti ini.. Hanya sebentar kumohon"**_

_**Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih. Membuat Junhong berhenti memberontak dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terulur. Menyentuh lengan kokoh yang sedang memeluknya itu.**_

_**"Kemana saja kau D? Aku mencarimu.. Aku khawatir.. Hiks"**_

_**"sshht.. Jangan menangis.. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberi tahu satu hal padamu"**_

_**Junhong terdiam. "Apa?"**_

_**"Aku mencintaimu.."**_

_**Sosok itu membalikan tubuh Junhong. Kini wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Tatapan lembut yang diberikan D membuat hati Junhong merasa lebih tenang. Dan bibir keduanya mulai bertemu. Hanya menempel untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian terlepas.**_

_**D mundur selangkah. "Mulai besok dan seterusnya.. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi"**_

_**Deg**_

_**Junhong semakin terdiam. Lidahnya kelu untuk berkata.**_

_**"Selamat tinggal Junhong-ah"**_

_**Menggeleng kuat. Junhong mulai mengejar bayangan D yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang. "Tidak.. Jangan.. Kumohon.. D!"**_

~Dreams~

Matahari tepat berada diatas sana. Membuat sosok manis itu mengeluh. Kulitnya yang seputih susu sudah memerah sekarang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan milirik jam tangannya. pukul 1 siang. Terhitung sudah satu jam ia duduk dikursi taman ini.

Padahal hari ini ia sedang sangat senang. Kakinya sudah tidak digips lagi dan mulai bisa dipakai berjalan walaupun belum sepenuhnya normal. besok ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah cek up untuk yang terakhir besok pagi.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada mimpinya tadi malam. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia ingat.. Sangat ingat.. Semua mimpi itu terbayang olehnya. Disaat sosok D itu pergi. Bagaimana sedih dan hancurnya hatinya saat itu. bahkan kesedihan itu terbawa sampai dunia nyata.

Melirik sekotak cheesecake yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Junhong tersenyum mengingat tadi malam. Ia kembali melihat sisi lain dari Daehyun. Sisi lembut yang tertutupi oleh sikap dinginnya.

"Oh kau Choi Junhong kan?"

Junhong mendongak. Tersenyum kearah seorang suster yang tadi menyebutkan namanya. "Iya, ada apa sus?"

Suster itu mendekat. Terlihat sedikit gusar dan Junhong menyadari gerak gerik itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah kau suster yang menangani pasien yang bernama Jung Daehyun? Dimana dia?" Junhong terlihat antusias. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Suster itu mengangguk. "Mari ikut dengan saya.." Ucapnya yang dituruti oleh Junhong.

.

.

.

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya. Senyuman yang awalnya mengembang dibibirnya mulai memudar. Digantikan dengan raut bingung. Ia menatap suster. "Ini jalan menuju ruangan operasi kan?"

Suster mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Junhong pelan. "Penyakitnya kambuh. Dan ia harus dioperasi.. Operasi sudah berjalan hampir 5 jam lamanya dan belum juga selesai. Temuilah keluarganya"

Kaki Junhong mendadak melemas. Operasi? Daehyun sedang dioperasi? Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati segerombolan orang yang duduk tepat didepan ruang operasi. Ia melihat banyak air mata yang tumpah disana. Dan samar-samar terdengar isakan.

"Kau teman Daehyun?"

Seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok pria yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Iya.." Jawabnya pelan.

Sosok itu mempersilahkan Junhong untuk duduk. "Aku Yoo Youngjae.. Tunangan Daehyun"

Deg

Junhong tersentak kaget. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sedikit dipaksakan. "A-ah.. Choi Junhong i-imnida.."

"Aku tahu, sudah 2 hari ini Daehyun sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku.."

"E-eh?"

Youngjae tersenyum miris. "Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lama? Lampu itu tidak mau padam juga" terdengar sangat lirih.

Junhong tidak menyahut. Ia ikut memperhatikan lampu ruang operasi yang masih saja menyala. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Jung Daehyun ada didalam sana..

Ia menunduk. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_'Tuhan.. Kalau memang keajaiban itu ada. Tunjukanlah pada kami keajaiban itu.. Tunjukan pada kami melalui sosok yang sedang berjuang didalam sana. Ku mohon.. Selamatkanlah dia..'_

Menyatukan kedua tangannya yang mendingin dan mendekatkan ke dada. Berdoa dan terus berdoa, meminta keselamatan dan ketegaran hati. Itulah yang dilakukan Junhong saat ini. Air mata itu terus mengalir. Berharap dengan adanya aliran itu beban Junhong sedikit bisa berkurang.

Hatinya mulai resah. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada didalam posisi seperti ini dan sudah berapa lama air matanya tetap mengalir. Tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang sudah kram dan matanya yang perih. Junhong semakin meremas jari-jarinya.

_**"Panggil aku D saja. Aku disini.. Untuk menuntunmu pada takdirmu.."**_

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat dalam mimpinya itu teringat olehnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sosok yang sering muncul didalam mimpinya.

_**"Cinta? Yang kutahu cinta itu awal dari sebuah kehancuran"**_

Junhong terdiam. Kehancuran? Hancur? Apa kehancuran yang dimaksud oleh D adalah kehancuran seperti yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang?

_**"Aku mencintaimu.."**_

Junhong tercekat. Kalimat itu..

_**"Mulai besok dan seterusnya.. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi"**_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak..

"Junhong-ah.. Ini surat dari Daehyun untukmu"

Suara Youngjae membuat Junhong tersadar dari lamunannya. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mulai membuka surat itu.

_"Jangan menangis.. Aku tahu saat ini akan segera tiba. Maka dari itu aku menulis surat untukmu.."_

Tangan Junhong mendadak gemetar.. Ia mengambil nafas dalam. Melanjutkan membaca surat dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"_Untuk pertama kalinya aku takut menghadapi kematian. Aku takut.. Sangat takut.. Dan itu karna dirimu. Aku takut saat aku menutup mataku aku tidak akan bisa membuka mataku lagi dan bertemu dirimu.._

_Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis dan maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mimpimu lagi.."_

Deg

Junhong menahan nafasnya. Mengunjungi mimpiku?

_"Aku D. Daehyun. Bukankah inisial nama kita sama? Hahaha. Terkejut? Aku yakin pasti kau sangat terkejut. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku masuk kedalam mimpimu.._

_Tapi sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Takdirlah yang membawaku kesana. Kepada belahan jiwaku.._

_Aku.. Mencintaimu. Jika saatnya kematian menjemput diriku, berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap tegar dan.._

_Sampai jumpa atau selamat tinggal?_

_D. Jung Daehyun"_

"Youngjae _hyung_.." Panggil Junhong pada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya.

"hm?"

"Apa Daehyun _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja?" Tatapan Junhong tetap lurus menatap surat yang kini sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Tentu saja.. Dia orang yang kuat.." Youngjae menatap Junhong dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Junhong. "Tenang saja.. Kau percaya kan padanya?"

Junhong mengangguk. Ya.. Ia percaya bahwa Daehyun akan bisa melewati operasinya. Bukankah Daehyun tidak takut dengan kematian? "_Hyung_.."

"Apa?"

"Tentang kau dan Daehyun.. Kalian bertunangan?"

Suara itu. Youngjae tau, ada getaran didalam suara Junhong. "Ya.. Sudah lama. Awalnya kami akan menikah dua tahun lalu. Tapi penyakit Daehyun kambuh dan yah.. dia dirawat disini. Awalnya Daehyun menolak, tapi aku memohon padanya. Aku takut kalau dia tidak dirawat dia akan meninggalkanku.." Jelasnya. "Tidak usah difikirkan.. Daehyun hanya mencintaimu.."

"_H-hyung_.."

Lampu ruang operasi tiba-tiba padam. Menandakan proses operasi sudah selesai. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi seorang dokter yang keluar dari sana.

Junhong dengan kekuatan seadanya ikut berdiri. Menatap sang dokter yang sekarang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Dokter itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Operasi berhasil. Walaupun kami tadi sempat kehilangannya beberapa detik.."

Tubuh Junhong yang awalnya menegang perlahan melemas. Ia mengambil nafas lega. Junhong bersyukur dalam hati. Daehyunnya masih disini.. Bersamanya.. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum kearah Youngjae yang kini juga tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tahu dia orang yang kuat..Jadi tenanglah" Youngjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Junhong.

"Tapi pasien masih dalam keadaan kritis. Ia koma sekarang.. Kalian boleh melihatnya saat ia sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat. Baiklah saya permisi dulu"

.

.

"Kau seperti putri tidur saja _hyung_.. Ini sudah hari ke 35 semenjak kau memejamkan matamu.."

Junhong memandang wajah Daehyun yang terlihat semakin tirus. Ia meringis. Cekungan pada pipi Daehyun sangat terlihat jelas. "Kau seperti mayat hidup.. Menyeramkan _hyung_.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Junhong memejamkan matanya. Biasanya tubuh dihadapannya ini akan membalas perkataannya dengan dingin. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

Sampai kapan Daehyun akan tertidur? Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu ada didalam benak Junhong. Ia lelah.. Tentu lelah menunggu Daehyun yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali. Namun walaupun begitu ia tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya jiwa dan raga Daehyun masih tetap bersatu sekarang. Itu saja sudah cukup..

Tangan Junhong terulur. Mengelus lengan Daehyun yang dipasang selang infus. Dengan perlahan Junjong menggenggam telapak tangan yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Air matanya menetes. Ia menciumi tangan itu.

"_Hyung _aku membawakan sekotak cheesecake lagi untukmu.. Bangunlah, Youngjae _hyung _bilang cheesecake itu makanan kesukaanmu.."

Junhong mengelap air matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Daehyun. "Aku mencintaimu.. Ku mohon bangunlah"

Sedetik kemudian Junhong menegang. Ia buru-buru melirik kearah tangan Daehyun yang tadi sempat bergerak. "_H-hyung.._ Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintai ku juga kan? Ku mohon bangunlah.."

Junhong tersenyum diantara tangisnya. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Daehyun yang sekarang sedang bergerak walau terasa amat lemah. Junhong tidak menyerah. Ia mengecup pelan pipi Daehyun yang tidak tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat Daehyunnya membuka mata.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ngg.."

Suara itu terdengar samar. Namun dengan jarak wajah Junhong yang sedekat itu mampu membuatnya mendengar suara sekecil apapun. "Jung Daehyun bangunlah.."

Dan mata yang sudah lama terpejam itu perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Junhong kembali mencium pipi Daehyun, memanggil nama Daehyun berulang kali pada pria yang ia cintai.

"Junhong-ah kau sed-astaga!"

Youngjae menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia berdiri mematung saat melihat mata Daehyun mulai terbuka. Kantung belanja yang ia bawa terjatuh, matanya tiba-tiba memanas. "Daehyun..."

Bias cahaya yang menusuk indra penglihatan Daehyun membuatnya harus mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya terasa amat pusing, namun ia tahan saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai sedang menangis. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh pipi basah milik Choi Junhong. Hanya sebentar sebelum tangan itu kembali terjatuh karna tidak kuasa menahan sakit dibagian kepalanya.

Youngjae yang sadar Daehyun sedang kesakitan segera berlari keluar mencari pertolongan Dokter.

Sedangkan Junhong hanya bisa menangis. "_Hyungg_.. Bertahanlah kumohon.. Hiks dokter akan segera tiba.." Suara itu bergetar.

Daehyun tersenyum walau kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya. Setelah dirasa terkumpul tangan Daehyun mulai kembali terangkat. Kali ini ia menyentuh masker oksigen dan perlahan membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka _hyung_!" Junhong menahan pergelangan tangan Daehyun, tapi saat ia melihat senyuman diwajah pucat milik Daehyun tangannya melemas.

"Ja-Jangan mena-hahh-ngis.."

Junhong menggeleng. Kembali menggenggam tangan Daehyun.

"Junhong.." Lirih Daehyun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Kembali ia tersenyum kecil. "A-aku senang bi-bisa melihatmu l-lagi.."

"Kumohon diamlah sampai Dokter tiba.."

Daehyun membalas genggaman tangan Junhong. Junhong yang merasakan cengkraman tangan itu menguat semakin menangis. Ia merutuk kenapa dokter-dokter sialan itu tidak kunjung tiba.

"Aku lelah.."

Junhong tidak membalas perkataan Daehyun. Matanya menatap lekat pada pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Bahkan tidak berkedip. Ia tahu.. Ia tahu ini tidak akan lama lagi.. Sebisa mungkin Junhong merekam semuanya, merekam wajah Daehyun dalam benaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Terdengar Suara yang begitu melengking diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Junhong mengecup pelan bibir Daehyun. Kecupan ringan namun sarat akan arti. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada seseorang yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya.

Youngjae yang baru saja datang mendadak menegang. Seketika ia jatuh, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Terlambat.. Semuanya terlambat.. Daehyun.. sudah pergi..

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Jung Daehyun.." Lirih Junhong.

.

.

.

.

~END~

Ini apa? -_- entahlah.. ff ini sudah saya edit berulang-ulang kali. Jujur ending ini sangat melenceng dari perencanaan awal. Saya bahkan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu lebih hanya untuk menyelesaikan chap 2.

Yang kecewa, kesel, marah, kurang puas, ataupun keluhan lainnya silahkan luapkan semuanya dikotak review. Saya dengan senang hati menerima keluhan kalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga saya terima dengan lapang dada :')

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca /bow/ Oh ya adakah yang minta sequel dari Coffee shop? Sequel sudah jadi dan siap publish. Saya ingin melihat responnya dulu disini. Jadi kalau ingin sequel bilang disini ya :D

Big thanks for :

RinKM132 , Guest, theAKTF, ReHae AngElFishy, Kim Rae Sun, meyminimin, destyrahmasari, Bunbunchan.

Maaf saya gak bales review kalian satu persatu karna takut makin panjang /bow/ dilain kesempatan akan saya balas :)

Akhir kata..

Review please? ^^


End file.
